The Night Lover
by MyDecember.Ree
Summary: Di suatu malam musim semi dan bulan purnama bersinar terang, Cho Kyuhyun mendengar alunan suara seruling yang membawanya bertemu dengan seorang pria bangsawan tampan dan misterius bernama Choi Siwon dan pelayannya Kim Yesung yang selalu membawa lentera./WONKYU/BL/YAOI/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1 : Sound of Flute

**THE NIGHT LOVER**

**Chapter 1 : Sound of Flute**

**.**

**Pairing : Siwon & Kyuhyun (BL/Yaoi)**

**Other cast : Ryeowook, Yesung**

**Genre : Mistery, Romance & Fantasy**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari cerita legenda dan misteri dari Jepang, _**Botan Dourou**__ (Peony Lantern)_ namun karakter, alur dan penceritaan yang berbeda menurut ide dan selera saya sendiri.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah putera satu–satunya Bangsawan Cho yang memiliki tujuh orang anak, enam di antaranya adalah perempuan. Kyuhyun anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan Cho ini bertubuh lemah dan sering sakit sejak kecil. Karena keadaan tubuhnya yang mudah sekali sakit jika terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya untuk belajar dan menemani Ahra, satu–satunya kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang belum menikah.

Keadaan fisik Kyuhyun yang lemah ini ternyata sangat membuat sang ayah Tuan Cho kecewa pada anak lelaki satu–satunya ini. Kyuhyun belum mampu menunggangi kuda dan bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan pedang dengan benar, Kyuhyun hanya mampu memanah. Di saat para pemuda bangsawan lain bisa bertarung menggunakan jurus bela diri yang mereka pelajari sejak kecil, berburu dan berkuda, Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang dari jauh. Meskipun begitu sebenarnya Kyuhyun pemuda yang sangat cerdas, dia sanggup menghafalkan isi buku yang dia baca dalam sehari, menulis puisi, melukis dan memainkan alat musik _Gayageum._ Namun, semua kelebihan Kyuhyun itu tidak membuat Aboeji–nya terkesan, dia menginginkan Kyuhyun lebih dari itu sebagai anak lelaki satu–satunya.

Kyuhyun sangat merasa sedih dan kecewa tidak bisa menjadi putera kebanggaan sang ayah. Apalagi sejak dia terjatuh dari kudanya saat berusia sepuluh tahun menyebabkan kakinya bermasalah dan agak pincang saat berjalan. Tuan Cho menginginkan Kyuhyun menjadi pemuda yang tangguh dan mahir menggunakan pedang agar kelak bisa menjadi seorang pejabat militer kerajaan seperti dirinya.

"Kita asingkan saja Kyuhyun ke Paviliun Gaenari milik keluarga kita yang berada di luar kota." ujar Tuan Cho tenang dan dingin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mengasingkan dia, suamiku?" tanya Nyonya Cho tidak terima. "Bagaimana pun keadaan Kyuhyun, dia puteramu! Dia sedang sakit. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padanya?" Nyonya Cho meneteskan air matanya, sangat sedih mengetahui bila putera bungsunya itu akan dipisahkan darinya hanya karena dia menderita penyakit cacar.

"Ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita!" ucap Tuan Cho tegas. "Kyuhyun harus diasingkan agar penyakitnya itu tidak menular kepada orang lain. Aku juga tidak mau orang–orang sampai tahu jika puteraku tertular penyakit berbahaya itu."

"Itu bukan kemauannya!" suara Nyonya Cho tercekat menahan tangis. "Kyuhyun membutuhkan kita sebagai orang tuanya."

"Dia anak laki–laki! Dia harus kuat!" Tuan Cho kembali menegaskan, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghadap ke jendela. "Aku tidak mau memiliki seorang putera yang lemah!"

Tanpa Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sadari jika percakapan mereka terdengar dengan jelas oleh seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Raut wajahnya begitu terluka mendengar kata–kata sang ayah yang begitu membencinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya saat ini. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sambil berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

Kyuhyun menderita penyakit cacar air setelah bermain dengan anak seorang budak yang sedang mengidap penyakit tersebut dan dia pun tertular. Tabib keluarga Cho sudah memberikan obat herbal yang harus rajin dikonsumsi oleh Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Penyakit ini sedang mewabah di beberapa wilayah Korea. Bahkan penduduk di sebuah desa yang terjangkiti cacar ini diisolasi dan dilarang keluar dari wilayahnya.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku laki–laki yang kuat!' batin Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya sendiri. 'Aku bukan laki–laki yang lemah..." Kyuhyun menyeka kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

0o0

0o0

Keputusan Tuan Cho sudah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Kyuhyun pun benar–benar pergi ke paviliun Gaenari milik keluarga Cho dengan diantar oleh Nyonya Cho dan noona–nya Ahra. Paviliun Gaenari sebuah paviliun yang sangat cantik meski tidak terlalu besar yang dibangun di atas bukit hijau. Paviliun indah ini dikelilingi taman bunga yang ditanami bunga Gaenari kuning dan kolam ikan koi. Saat memasuki musim semi seperti sekarang pepohonan bunga sakura yang tumbuh di sekitar bukit dan paviliun bermekaran dengan indahnya. Paviliun ini diurus oleh beberapa orang pekerja yang bertugas membersihkan paviliun dan merawat kebun setiap harinya.

Selama tinggal di sana Kyuhyun tidak akan sendirian, dia akan ditemani pelayan pribadinya Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook akan mengurus semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun dari memasak dan menyediakan makan sampai menyiapkan ramuan obat setiap harinya. Kyuhyun beruntung karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia mendapatkan obat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

"Kyu, jaga dirimu baik–baik." ucap Ahra dengan mata berkaca–kaca. "Jangan lupa minum obatnya yang teratur supaya cepat sembuh." Ahra seakan tidak rela harus berpisah dengan adik bungsunya yang paling dekat dengannya ini. Ahra sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena jarak usianya yang hanya berbeda tiga tahun.

"Maafkan, eommonim." Nyonya Cho memeluk Kyuhyun sedih. "Eommonim akan datang ke sini menjengukmu, jika aboeji–mu mengizinkan."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandang ibu dan noona–nya yang menaiki tandu dan pergi meninggalkannya di paviliun itu. Dia sudah sangat siap diasingkan begitu mendengar sendiri dari aboeji–nya malam itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa kesepian tanpa teman yang bisa diajak berbicara atau bertukar pikiran tentang hobi dan kebiasaan yang sama. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sastra dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku, menulis karya sastra seperti puisi_,_ memainkan _Gayageum_, dan melukis. Terkadang Kyuhyun suka menyanyikan puisi yang ditulisnya sendiri dengan suara merdu yang dimilikinya. Banyak yang tidak tahu akan kemampuan bernyanyi dan suara emas Kyuhyun ini, kecuali noona–nya Ahra. Kyuhyun hanya berani menunjukkan bakat terpendamnya itu kepada Ahra seorang, karena Tuan Cho tidak suka jika Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

Puisi yang ditulis Kyuhyun berisikan tentang curahan hatinya yang merasa kesepian dan tidak diperhatikan ayahnya. Juga rasa sedihnya diasingkan dari keluarganya sendiri akibat penyakit cacar ini. Kyuhyun juga sangat suka bermain _Janggi_ (catur Korea), tetapi Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bertanding dengannya. Ryeowook tidak mengerti cara bermain _Janggi_.

"Tuan muda, ini aku sudah buatkan obatnya." ujar Ryeowook yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa nampan dengan mangkuk berisi ramuan obat untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, kepalanya bersandar di meja dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sedang merasa sangat tidak enak badan sekarang.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun, anda tidak apa–apa?" tanya Ryeowook cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang diam saja. Cacarnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman, rasanya panas dan gatal.

"Ayo, diminum obatnya!" ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi ramuan obat ke hadapan tuan mudanya itu. "Supaya kau cepat sembuh."

"Aku tidak mau, hyung!" tolak Kyuhyun dengan tidak memandang Ryeowook. "Aku tidak mau minum obat itu. Biarkan saja aku mati karena penyakit ini."

Ryeowook sedih melihat majikannya yang terlihat putus asa itu. "Jangan seperti ini, tuan muda. Nyonya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda. Beliau sangat sedih, begitu juga dengan nona Ahra. Mereka ingin kau sembuh dan bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga lagi."

"Aboeji membenciku karena kakiku pincang akibat terjatuh dari kuda dulu!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi, sambil memukul meja hingga wadah tintanya tumpah. "Bahkan karena aku terkena penyakit ini dia mengusirku dari rumah. Aku tidak pernah meminta keadaan seperti ini! Kenapa dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini!"

"Tuan besar sangat menyayangi anda." ucap Ryeowook menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Jangan menghiburku, hyung!" Kyuhyun berkata dingin. "Aku tahu yang sebenarnya, aboeji tidak pernah peduli padaku."

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari paviliunnya dengan perasaan marah, tidak dipedulikannya panggilan khawatir Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membuka pintu gerbang paviliun dan berjalan keluar sendirian malam itu. Daerah tempat Kyuhyun berada sekarang terlihat begitu sepi saat malam menjelang, apalagi letak paviliunnya yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan rumah penduduk setempat.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang kanan kirinya ditumbuhi jajaran pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Dia berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon sakura sambil memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam itu sekadar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan untuk mengurangi perasaan marah di hatinya. Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan gatal yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Angin bertiup lembut membuat kelopak–kelopak bunga sakura berguguran. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen dimana kelopak bunga itu menghujani tubuhnya. Saat memandang ke arah bulan purnama, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ukuran bulan terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Bulannya memang bertambah besar atau hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap–ngerjapkan mata bulatnya.

Sayup–sayup terdengar suara seruling mengalun lembut mengusik pendengarannya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh, mencari asal sumber suara seruling tersebut. Dia menengok ke kanan kiri mencari dimana keberadaan seseorang yang meniup seruling itu di saat malam nan tenang ini. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti alunan suara seruling itu membawanya. Suara seruling itu semakin jelas terdengar dan sepertinya tidak jauh dari posisinya berada saat ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan siapakah orang yang memainkan seruling tersebut dan telah membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar mengamati dari jauh siapakah gerangan peniup seruling itu. Berjarak sekitar lima meter dari posisinya bersembunyi, Kyuhyun melihat seorang pria mengenakan _Hanbok_ indah berwarna putih keperakan. Kepalanya mengenakan _Gat_ berhiaskan manik–manik.

Pria itu sedang meniup sebuah seruling bambu kecil di tangannya, matanya terpejam berkonsentrasi. Dari gaya berpakaiannya Kyuhyun tahu pasti pria yang sedang meniup seruling itu berasal dari kalangan bangsawan dan terpelajar. Kyuhyun pun yakin pria itu sangat tampan meski hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping. Di belakang pria itu berdiri seorang pria lain mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat lebih sederhana dari sang peniup seruling. Tangannya membawa sebuah lentera berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna kuning dan berhiaskan motif naga. Dia sedang memperhatikan pria yang memainkan seruling itu. Kyuhyun yakin pria yang membawa lentera itu pasti adalah pelayan dari peniup seruling itu.

Pria itu selesai memainkan serulingnya, memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas pelan. Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat pria misterius tersebut, dia penasaran dan ingin tahu siapa dia. Apalagi Kyuhyun orang baru di daerah itu dan belum mengenal siapa pun, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan satu orang teman di sini.

Akan tetapi Kyuhyun merasa ragu untuk mendekat mengingat dia sedang menderita cacar. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampan dan seputih susu itupun kini dipenuhi bintik–bintik cacar kemerahan dan berair. Bisa saja orang tidak dikenal itu akan langsung menghindarinya karena takut tertular atau jijik melihat penampilannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Malangnya kaki Kyuhyun tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Aaakh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Kakinya memang sudah bermasalah sejak terjatuh dari kuda dan sekarang dia harus terjatuh lagi dengan sangat memalukannya. Bukannya berusaha bangkit Kyuhyun malah membiarkan tubuhnya telungkup begitu saja di jalan yang sepi itu.

"Kau tidak apa–apa?" sapa seseorang dengan suara berat dan ramah, Kyuhyun terkesiap dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mendapati seorang pria sangat tampan menunduk menatapnya, tatapan matanya begitu lembut dan meneduhkan hati orang yang melihatnya. Pria tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap pria tampan itu dan menerima uluran tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun sehingga menampakkan sepasang lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"_Gamsahamnida._" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sopan setelah berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "A–aku baik–baik saja tuan." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan beringsut menjauhi pria tampan yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa menjauhiku?" tanya pria tampan itu.

"A–aku mengidap cacar air. Anda bisa tertular nanti." jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Dia merasa malu dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Tidak apa–apa. Aku tidak akan tertular." jawabnya dengan suara lembut menenangkan. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Apa kau orang baru di daerah ini?"

"I–iya, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia baru menyadari jika pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah sang peniup seruling tadi saat melihat seruling bambu yang dipegang di tangan kirinya. "Aku memang orang baru di sini."

"Choi Siwon _imnida._" Pria tampan itu menyebutkan namanya dengan gaya yang tenang dan penuh wibawa. Sepertinya dia memang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang di daerah ini. "Perkenalkan ini pelayanku, Kim Yesung." Pria yang membawa lentera itupun membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Ternyata tebakannya tadi sangat tepat.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum gugup di wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka keadaannya akan seperti ini, dia benar–benar berkenalan dengan pria yang meniup seruling yang suaranya membawanya menemuinya malam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam–malam di luar seperti ini, Kyuhyun–ssi?" tanya Siwon, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung yang berjalan di depan mereka membawa lentera. "Kau sedang sakit. Bukankah seharusnya beristirahat saja di rumahmu?"

"Aku ke sini karena mendengar suara serulingmu tadi, Siwon–ssi" jawab Kyuhyun, tersenyum.

"Suara serulingku? Apa suaranya mengganggu istirahatmu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku tadi sedang mencari siapa yang meniup seruling itu." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada antusias dan wajah polosnya itu. Siwon menatap wajahnya lekat dan mengulas senyuman lembut. "Dan aku pun menemukannya siapa yang peniup seruling itu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyuhyun–ssi."

"Aku juga!" jawab Kyuhyun senang, dia seolah lupa akan sakitnya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku tidak punya teman di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Baiklah." jawab Siwon tersenyum. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok malam, di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama."

"Aku mengerti." Kyuhyun mengangguk, menampakkan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." pamit Siwon membungkukkan badannya sopan, begitu pula Yesung pelayannya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kyuhyun–ssi."

Kyuhyun pun menatap kepergian Siwon beserta pelayannya tersebut dengan masih mengulas senyuman di wajahnya. Dia terus memperhatikan hingga kedua orang itu benar–benar hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun!" panggil suara yang tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun. "Tuan muda Kyuhyun! Kau di sini rupanya?" Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung ada apa mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah polos tak berdosanya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja dan lama sekali." gerutu Ryeowook. "Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Aissh, memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Aku bukan laki–laki lemah! Aku tidak apa–apa." Kyuhyun melangkah berjalan mendahului Ryeowook dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda." ujar Ryeowook berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun di depannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk."

0o0

0o0

Keesokan malamnya Kyuhyun kembali menemui pria peniup seruling bernama Choi Siwon tersebut di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama. Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun menyantap habis menu makan malamnya yang sudah disediakan oleh Ryeowook, meminum ramuan obatnya tanpa penolakan dan berendam di dalam air hangat yang sudah dicampur ramuan obat. Kyuhyun merasa sangat segar dan bersemangat sekarang, tidak merasa seperti orang yang menderita penyakit berbahaya.

"Tuan muda kelihatan bersemangat sekali hari ini, ada apa gerangan?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbeda dan selalu mengulas senyuman dari sejak pagi hari hingga malam ini. "Biasanya kau harus dipaksa dulu baru mau meminum obat."

"Malam ini aku ingin bertemu seseorang." jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Dia orang yang sangat ramah dan tidak merasa keberatan berdekatan denganku. Aku pikir aku bisa berteman baik dengannya."

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?"

"Namanya Choi Siwon." jawab Kyuhyun antusias. "Dia ditemani oleh pelayannya yang bernama Yesung."

Selesai perbincangannya dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari paviliun menuju ke tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan sang peniup seruling nan tampan itu. Sayup–sayup Kyuhyun kembali mendengar suara seruling yang sama seperti yang dia dengar kemarin malam. Dia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk bertemu dengan kenalan barunya itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengamati Siwon yang sedang meniup serulingnya dari balik pohon seperti kemarin. Malam itu Siwon kembali ditemani oleh pelayannya Yesung yang memegang lentera bermotif naga yang sama. Yesung sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, lantas mendekati dan seperti berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Apa dia membicarakan aku?" bisik Kyuhyun masih mengamati dari jauh. Dugaan Kyuhyun ternyata benar. Siwon lantas menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang seruling.

"Kyuhyun–ssi." panggil Siwon. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun pun bergegas menghampiri Siwon.

"_Annyeong_, Siwon–ssi." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. "Aku baru sampai saat mendengar suara serulingmu itu. Kenapa kau selalu meniup serulingmu di sini? Kau suka musik ya?"

"Aku memang sangat menyukai musik." terang Siwon. "Aku suka tempat ini, tenang dan langit malam terlihat lebih indah jika dilihat dari sini. Apalagi saat memasuki musim semi seperti ini, bunga sakura bermekaran."

Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersorak senang akhirnya dia menemukan teman yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya, jadi bisa diajak bercerita dan bertukar pikiran tentang seni. Siwon menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang tersenyum–senyum sendiri.

"Kyuhyun–ssi? Ada apa?"

"Aah, tidak apa–apa." jawab Kyuhyun nyengir, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ingin mengajakmu dan pelayanmu, Yesung–ssi berkunjung ke paviliunku. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

"Paviliunmu? Boleh juga." ujar Siwon tersenyum dan menoleh sekilas ke arah Yesung di belakangnya.

"_Kajja_." ajak Kyuhyun ceria, dia berjalan di depan Siwon sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Kyuhyun–ssi." panggil Siwon.

"Iya_._" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak menoleh memandang Siwon.

"Ada sesuatu di sini." Siwon mengarahkan tangan kanannya hendak meraih sesuatu di kepala Kyuhyun. Ternyata Siwon mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dan menempel di kain penutup kepalanya. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Siwon.

"Kyuhyun–ssi, apa kakimu sedang sakit?" tanya Siwon memperhatikan cara berjalan Kyuhyun yang memang sedikit pincang.

"Oh, ini saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun berlatih menunggang kuda dan terjatuh." jelas Kyuhyun. "Sampai sekarang kakiku jadi bermasalah seperti ini."

Setelah berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit sampailah mereka di Paviliun Gaenari milik keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun ingin bisa berbincang lebih lama dengan Siwon dan akan lebih baik jika dia mengajak teman barunya itu berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Ini dia paviliun tempat tinggalku." ucap Kyuhyun ceria begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang paviliunnya.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu gerbangnya, seorang kakek bersama cucunya melintas melewati jalan setapak di depan mereka. Sang kakek melotot kaget memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan kedua tamu di sebelahnya. Bocah laki–laki itu juga menampakkan raut wajah ketakutan, memeluk erat kakeknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh sang kakek.

"Kakek, aku takut..." gumam bocah itu. Sang kakek tidak berkata apa–apa hanya menunjukkan raut wajah ngeri sambil merangkul erat cucunya dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung memperhatikan kepergian sang kakek dan cucunya. "Aneh sekali. Kenapa mereka? Memang penampilanku menyeramkan?" Kyuhyun merasa dirinya nampak menakutkan karena bintik–bintik cacar yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kurasa bukan dirimu," jawab Siwon tenang sambil mengulas senyum tipis. "Mungkin mereka melihat hantu."

"Hantu? Ah, ada–ada saja." Kyuhyun membuka pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, dan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. "Silahkan masuk Siwon–ssi dan Yesung–ssi."

.

.

"Kau bisa memainkan _Gayageum_ ternyata?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh senar–senar alat musik petik itu hingga terdengar bunyi dentingan.

"Iya, aku sudah menguasai alat musik itu sejak lama, noona–ku yang mengajari cara memainkannya." jelas Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang cukup luas. "Aku juga bisa menulis puisi, melukis dan bernyanyi."

"Benarkah? Bisa kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?"

"Hmm, itu aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah bernyanyi di depan orang lain sebelumnya." ujar Kyuhyun ragu. "Selama ini aku hanya berani menyanyi di depan noona–ku."

"Tidak apa–apa. Bernyanyilah untukku." pinta Siwon lembut sambil mengulas senyum menenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal jika suaraku jelek." Selesai berkata itu Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan menyanyikan puisi yang ditulisnya sendiri. Suara Kyuhyun memang terdengar begitu merdu dan lembut di telinga. Siwon menatap intens Kyuhyun yang menghayati lagu yang sedang dibawakannya. Matanya tak lepas sedikitkan dari pemuda bangsawan bermarga Cho itu.

"Apakah suaraku bagus?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai menyanyi dengan nada cemas.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, aku menyukainya." ujar Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan sepasang lesung pipinya.

"Ta–tapi aboeji–ku tidak suka aku menyanyi." keluh Kyuhyun sedih. "Dia ingin aku jadi laki–laki yang tangguh dan bisa bertarung seperti pemuda lainnya."

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, duduk di hadapannya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya lalu meraih tangan kanannya. Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat.

"Setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya masing–masing. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, selama itu baik lakukan apa yang kau suka." nasihat Siwon sambil menatap mata coklat Kyuhyun dalam. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan perasaannya menghangat dan terasa lebih bahagia mendengar setiap kalimat yang disampaikan Siwon. Entah kenapa jantungnya bahkan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih, Siwon–ssi." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. "Sebelumnya tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah berkata seperti itu kepadaku."

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku, Kyuhyun–ssi."

"Hmm, Siwon–ssi? Tanganmu dingin sekali. Apa kau juga sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan tangan Siwon yang terasa kaku dan sedingin es. Siwon hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Kulitku memang seperti ini, Kyuhyun–ssi." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

0o0

0o0

"Tuan muda, ini aku bawakan obatnya." Ryeowook datang sambil membawa mangkuk keramik berisi ramuan obat seperti biasanya. Dia meletakkan mangkuk itu di sebuah meja kecil di teras paviliun.

"Semalam aku mengajak Siwon–ssi bertandang ke sini?" jelas Kyuhyun, sambil memberi makan ikan–ikan koi di kolamnya pagi itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu." jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aiish, hyung. Masa kau tidak tahu ada tamu yang datang ke sini?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Semalam aku ketiduran." jawab Ryeowook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Benar! Aku lihat kau tidur nyenyak sekali." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeowook lalu duduk di kursi. "Tidak biasanya hyung ketiduran saat menulis resep masakan." Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk obatnya lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Aku ketiduran."

"Hueekkk!" Kyuhyun seperti hendak muntah. "Obat apa ini, hyung? Rasanya tidak enak!" Meskipun tidak enak, Kyuhyun tetap meneguk habis ramuan obatnya.

"Aissh, kau ini! Namanya obat ya tentu saja rasanya tidak enak." omel Ryeowook, lalu meraih mangkuk yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke dapur.

'Semalam memang terasa aneh, tiba–tiba rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu capek.' batin Ryeowook. Namun dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menuju dapur.

0o0

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Gayageum : **_Gayageum_ adalah alat musik petik tradisional Korea Selatan yang berupa kecapi bersenar 12.

**Gat :** topi tradisional Korea terbuat dari rambut kuda yang biasa dipakai kaum pria saat keluar rumah. _Gat _yang berhias manik–manik biasanya dipakai kalangan bangsawan.

Kelemahan saya adalah memulai paragraf awal cerita, rasanya gimana gitu ngerangkai kata–katanya. Tapi klo makin ke bawah paragrafnya, makin lancar nulisnya.. #curcol


	2. Chapter 2 : Seoye

**THE NIGHT LOVER**

**Chapter 2 : Seoye**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari cerita legenda dan misteri dari Jepang, _**Botan Dourou**__ (Peony Lantern)_ namun karakter, alur dan penceritaan yang berbeda menurut ide dan selera saya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merendam tubuh telanjangnya di dalam air hangat yang telah dicampur dengan ramuan obat yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan cacarnya. Dia menggosok–gosok bagian tubuhnya dengan tangannya sambil bersenandung merdu. Sejak perkenalannya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedih diasingkan ke tempat ini sekarang malah merasa senang dan bebas seperti seekor burung yang keluar dari sangkar emas. Selesai mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mengenakan _Hanbok_ yang telah disiapkan dan disetrika rapi oleh Ryeowook. Setelah berpakaian dan menata rambutnya dengan rapi, Kyuhyun bergegas menghabiskan ramuan obat yang masih hangat di atas meja kamarnya. Sejak bertemu Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa semangat hidupnya kembali.

Cacar di tubuhnya mulai mengering. Kyuhyun optimis bisa segera sembuh dari penyakit tersebut. Dia memandang wajahnya di cermin. Banyak bercak–bercak kecoklatan bekas cacar yang sudah mengering, tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Seperti hari kemarin Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar paviliunnya menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Siwon dengan perasaan riang. Alunan suara seruling yang tidak asing mulai menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya melalui jalan setapak yang dipenuhi kelopak–kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Saat tiba di taman tempat biasanya Siwon berdiri memainkan serulingnya, Kyuhyun tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. Baik itu Siwon maupun sang pelayan yang selalu setia menemani tuannya itu. Hanya rimbunan pohon sakura dan suara hewan malam yang mengisi kesunyian malam itu.

"Siwon–ssi!" panggil Kyuhyun, sambil mencari ke seluruh sisi taman yang sepi. Namun, tetap tidak ada seorang pun di sana. "Siwon–ssi, di mana kau?"

Angin malam itu bertiup cukup kencang membuat pepohonan sakura bergoyang, kelopak–kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda lembut itupun berterbangan. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pelan.

'Mungkin dia tidak datang.' batin Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Mencari siapa, Kyuhyun–ah?" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu merinding seketika merasakan napas dingin Siwon menggelitik kulit lehernya.

"Siwon–ssi! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus gugup. Saat Kyuhyun menoleh dia mendapati wajah mereka yang sangat berdekatan. Siwon menyunggingkan senyuman lembut khasnya, menampakkan sepasang lesung pipinya yang dalam. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang lebih dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana Siwon bisa muncul tiba–tiba seperti itu di belakangnya.

"Panggil saja aku hyung." ujar Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Bukankah kau tadi mencariku?" Tak jauh dari Siwon, tampak pelayannya Yesung berdiri.

"Eh, benar..." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku pikir kau tidak datang malam ini. Kau kan sudah janji mau menunjukkanku daerah ini."

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku, Kyuhyun–ah." ujar Siwon tersenyum.

"_Kajja_, hyung!"

.

.

Mereka melangkah melewati jembatan kayu yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai kecil. Di seberang sungai terdapat sebuah bangunan gazebo yang sekitarnya ditumbuhi pepohonan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Siwon berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya, sesekali dia berbicara dengan Yesung pelayannya yang selalu setia di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan di depan dengan perasaan riang mengamati daerah sekitarnya.

"Dia berbeda kan, hyung?" tanya Siwon kepada Yesung, matanya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

"Dia memang berbeda, tuanku." jawab Yesung. "Apa anda menyukainya?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, hanya mengulas senyuman penuh arti di wajah tampannya sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri di bawah gazebo.

"Kami memiliki banyak kesamaan, termasuk kesukaan terhadap sesuatu."

.

.

"Cacarmu sepertinya hampir sembuh, Kyu." Siwon membuka percakapan saat mereka melewati perkampungan penduduk sekitar yang sepi saat malam. Yesung berjalan di depan mereka berdua sebagai penerang jalan dengan lentera bermotif naga yang di bawanya.

"Eh, i–iya..." Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terdapat berkas cacar yang sudah sembuh. "Itu karena sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa semangat hyung. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi karena mendapatkan teman yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama sepertiku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada antusias, Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa kau bisa membuat _Seoye_, Kyuhyun–ah?" tanya Siwon.

"_Seoye_? Aku belum mahir, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun lesu. "Padahal aboeji–ku sangat mahir membuat _Seoye_, aku ingin seperti dia. _Seoye_ buatanku tidak pernah bagus, aboeji selalu saja kesal melihat _Seoye_ buatanku yang dia bilang jelek."

"Kau harus rajin berlatih, Kyuhyun–ah." ujar Siwon tenang mendengarkan keluhan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bersemangat melakukannya."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengajarimu?"

"_Jinjjayo_?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias sambil menarik lengan Siwon hingga pria tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar senang. Siwon hanya mengangguk tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Seorang ibu keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengambil air di sumur terdekat. Dia menampung air di dalam baskom kayu, lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Sang ibu tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Siwon dan Yesung tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sang ibu tiba–tiba menjatuhkan baskom kayu yang dipegangnya. Baskom terhempas ke tanah dan airnya tumpah menyiram kakinya. Sang ibu yang terkejut setengah mati melihat pemandangan di depannya dan bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Wanita itu sepertinya telah melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan hingga ketakutan seperti itu.

.

.

"Kita berpisah di sini, Kyuhyun–ah." pamit Siwon begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang paviliun Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun ceria. "Apa besok malam kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja," Siwon tersenyum lembut, menatap mata Kyuhyun intens. "Besok aku akan langsung datang kemari dan aku ingin kau sendiri yang membuka pintunya, bukan pelayanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Oh, baiklah."

"Kami permisi dulu, Kyuhyun–ah." pamit Siwon, disertai Yesung yang tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi kepergian mereka di depan gerbang.

"Aku akan menunggumu, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah masuk ke halaman paviliunnya sambil tersenyum.

0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di taman paviliunnya sambil sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang. Pemuda bangsawan Cho itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang janji akan datang lagi menemuinya malam ini. Tidak dipedulikannya angin malam yang bertiup kencang membuat tubuhnya merasa dingin.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu gerbang paviliunnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintunya, sesuai pesan Siwon kemarin bahwa dia ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang membukakan pintunya.

"Hyung!" sambut Kyuhyun riang. Saat pintu terbuka Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang ditutupi sebuah kipas lipat berwarna putih. "Siwon hyung? Kenapa menutupi wajahmu?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengintip di balik kipas itu.

"Kena kau!" seru Siwon sambil melipat kipasnya. Kyuhyun pun terlonjak kaget.

"_Aigo_, hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Siwon mengulas senyuman khasnya, di sampingnya berdiri sang pelayan yang selalu setia mendampingi Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia mempersilahkan tuan mudanya Siwon berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke pekarangan paviliun Kyuhyun.

"Seperti janjimu kemarin yang akan mengajari _Seoye_, hyung." Kyuhyun menagih janji Siwon.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun–ah." ucap Siwon tenang, mereka berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam paviliun.

Ryeowook mendadak rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, matanya terasa berat dan menguap beberapa kali. Padahal malam belum larut namun dia sudah merasa kantuk seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan teman baru majikannya itu, namun sepertinya malam ini dia gagal lagi bertemu dengan pria bernama Choi Siwon itu. Ryeowook pun akhirnya benar–benar memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada meja di kamarnya. Bukan hanya Ryeowook saja yang merasakan kantuk luar biasa lalu tertidur, beberapa pelayan lain pun mengalami hal yang sama.

.

.

"Pertama kau harus menggosokkan bahan dasar tintanya dulu dengan penuh perasaan supaya warna yang dihasilkan nanti benar–benar hitam. Seperti ini." Siwon mengajarkan cara menghasilkan tinta yang benar.

Dia menunjukkan cara menggosokkan bahan dasar tinta _Meok_ atau batangan balok yang terbuat kayu pinus yang dibakar itu secara perlahan–lahan pada batu tinta yang telah diisi air. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan serius bagaimana Siwon mengajarkan padanya cara menghasilkan tinta yang bagus.

"Tintanya sudah jadi, hyung."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai menulis." Siwon meraih kuas yang berukuran besar, mencelupkannya ke wadah tinta secara pperlahan, kemudian mulai menggoreskan kuas tersebut dengan posisi tegak dan secara lembut di atas kertas.

Kyuhyun menyimak baik–baik bagaimana Siwon membuat _Seoye_ itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengulas kuasnya di atas kertas, tampaklah hasil karya Siwon. Dia membuat _Seoye_ dengan tulisan namanya sendiri. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat _Seoye_ buatan Siwon yang benar–benar rapi dan indah.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Kyu?" tawar Siwon yang langsung disetujui oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih kuas itu lalu mengulaskannya secara perlahan membentuk sebuah huruf di atas kertas tipis itu.

"Caramu memegang kuasnya salah, Kyuhyun–ah." Siwon mengingatkan, kemudian memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang kuas. "Yang benar seperti ini. Posisi kuasnya harus tegak seperti ini."

Siwon membimbing tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti cara dan arah tangan Siwon menggerakkannya. Tulisan nama Kyuhyun mulai terbentuk di atas kertas tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar tidak biasa saat berada di dekat Siwon. Merasakan kulit tangan Siwon yang dingin menggenggam erat tangannya saat ini.

Bukannya memperhatikan hasil tulisannya di atas kertas, mata Kyuhyun malah beralih memandangi wajah Siwon yang berjarak sangat dekat di sampingnya. Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mata mereka pun saling bertatapan lekat. Kyuhyun memandangi setiap inci wajah tampan yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya kini. Sepasang mata dan alis tebaknya, hidung mancung lalu bibir tipis itu.

Entah apa yang mulai merasuki pikiran Kyuhyun saat itu, terbersit keinginannya hendak mencium bibir itu. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak dua senti lagi dari bibir yang memancing hasratnya itu. Namun, Siwon memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada kertas dan tinta yang sempat terlupakan itu.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya, Kyuhyun–ah." ujar Siwon tenang.

"Ehm, i–iya hyung." Kyuhyun berkata gugup, meskipun dia juga merasa sedikit kecewa. Pemuda itu berusaha mengalihkan pikiran anehnya dan kembali melanjutkan mengulas kuas membentuk tulisan indah di atas kertas.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah makan malam?" Kyuhyun membawa nampan berisi makanan yang belum disentuh olehnya sejak tadi. "Kita makan bersama, hyung. Makanan ini dimasak sendiri oleh pelayanku Ryeowook,masakannya sangat enak."

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja, kemudian menyerahkan semangkuk nasi ke hadapan Siwon. Masakan Ryeowook sudah terasa dingin karena sudah beberapa jam yang lalu tersaji. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak peduli karena perutnya sudah mulai bernyanyi minta diisi. Porsi makanan untuk Kyuhyun sengaja disajikan lebih banyak karena Ryeowook tahu nafsu makan majikannya ini meningkat sejak sakit.

"Ayo, hyung dimakan!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil potongan kimchi dengan sumpitnya. Kyuhyun mulai melahap semua makanan yang tersaji dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Siwon hanya diam dan tersenyum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang asyik menyantap makanannya, pipinya menggembung penuh makanan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang, kau saja yang makan." jawab Siwon, menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau keliatan kelaparan sekali."

"Masakannya enak, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Aku tahu. Jadi kau saja yang habiskan." Siwon meraih sumpit di dekatnya, mengambil sepotong daging ayam lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan daging dari Siwon. Lagi–lagi Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, tetapi rasanya nyaman saat Siwon memperlakukannya penuh perhatian. Siwon kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun potongan telur dan sayuran secara bergantian sampai semua hidangan dalam piring dan mangkuk habis.

"_Gomawo,_ hyung." ucap Kyuhyun gugup sekaligus senang, meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk yang kosong.

"Ada sesuatu di mulutmu, Kyu." Siwon menunjuk sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Oh!" Kyuhyun hendak membersihkan saus kimchi yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya dengan jarinya.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja." Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan hanya ditatap penuh tanya oleh sang pemilik tangan.

Tanpa diduga Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Siwon menjilat sisa saus kimchi di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpaku mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga akhirnya dia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aku permisi dulu, hyung." Kyuhyun buru–buru membereskan semua piring dan mangkuk bekas makan malamnya tadi, kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun berdiri di taman belakang paviliunnya sendirian sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang serasa menggila. Sentuhan Siwon tadi membuat tubuhnya terasa panas seperti saat terserang cacar. Dia berjalan mondar mandir dengan gelisah.

'Ada apa ini? Rasanya aneh...' Kyuhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Siwon hyung memberikan apa yang tidak aku dapatkan dari aboeji. Perhatian dan pengakuan yang tulus.'

.

.

Waktu mulai mendekati subuh, Kyuhyun mulai merasa mengantuk dan menguap beberapa kali saat membuat _Seoye._ Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan Hanbok tidur berwarna putih.

"Hyung, temani aku sampai tertidur ya?" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum menanggapinya, sambil menepuk–nepuk kasur di sebelahnya dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera tidur.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." ucap Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun pun berbaring di kasurnya dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya, menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. "Apa kau ingin aku membacakan sebuah cerita untukmu?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil!"

"Apa kau percaya hantu, Kyuhyun–ah?"

"Entahlah, aku dijuluki setan kecil oleh noona–ku karena suka berbuat nakal dan usil kepada mereka." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu kau termasuk salah satu jenis mereka, begitu?" Siwon mulai bercanda.

"Aiish, bukan begitu!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi apa kau percaya hantu?"

"Jika aku bilang percaya, aku tidak pernah melihat wujudnya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah polosnya. "Jika aku bilang tidak percaya, tapi banyak orang yang pernah melihatnya. Aku jadi bingung mau menjawab apa? Kau sendiri apa pernah melihat hantu, hyung?"

"Hmm, entahlah." Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memang pernah melihat sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku percaya saat ini." Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk menghadap Siwon. "Aku menyukaimu, hyung." Kyuhyun berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Menyukaiku? Apa kau tidak salah, Kyuhyun–ah?"

"Aku serius mengatakannya! Aku menyukaimu, Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun mempertegas pernyataannya kembali dan menatap mata Siwon penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Apa karena aku tampan saja?" Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat berada di dekat orang lain selain dirimu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Aku bebas menjadi diriku sendiri dan melakukan apa yang kusuka tanpa merasa tertekan. _Gomawo_, hyung. Kau mengembalikan semangat hidupku di saat diriku terpuruk karena fisikku yang lemah dan penyakit cacar ini. Aku tidak menyesal berada di tempat ini setelah bertemu denganmu."

"Kyuhyun–ah?"

"Bahkan aboeji–ku sendiri mengasingkanku ke sini karena penyakit ini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah menjauhiku, hyung." Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Dia selalu berusaha tampak kuat dan tidak mau menangis karena dia anak laki–laki, tapi untuk kali ini dia ingin menangis sepuasnya. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk–nepuk punggung pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidurlah, bukankah tadi kau mengantuk?" bisik Siwon, sambil mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tiba–tiba rasa kantukku hilang." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Siwon, kemudian kembali berbaring di kasurnya. "Hyung, apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Aku tidak apa–apa, Kyuhyun–ah." Siwon merapikan selimut Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun agar dia merasa nyaman. "Kau tidur saja."

"Hyung, sini!" Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi lain kasurnya lalu menepuk sisi yang kosong itu, meminta Siwon berbaring di sebelahnya. "Tidur di sini! Temani aku." Siwon pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur di samping Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka saling bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengulas senyuman di wajahnya.

"_Jaljayo_..." ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Siwon terus memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun yang mulai tertidur.

"Tuan muda, waktunya kita pulang." suara Yesung memanggil dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Tuan Kyuhyun sudah tidur, saatnya kita pergi."

"Aku tahu, hyung." Siwon bangun dari posisi tidurnya, matanya masih terus memandang intens Kyuhyun yang sudah tidur nyenyak. Dia merapikan selimut Kyuhyun dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Mengenakan _gat_–nya kembali, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Yesung melangkah keluar dari paviliun Kyuhyun. Langit masih gelap, namun sebentar lagi matahari mulai terbit. Setelah mereka berada jauh dari paviliun, Yesung pun mematikan api lenteranya.

.

"Aku ketiduran!" seru Ryeowook yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Ya ampun sudah mau pagi! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran seperti ini sih?" Ryeowook yang uring–uringan langsung beranjak keluar kamarnya, melesat menuju dapurnya.

0o0

0o0

Sejak malam itu mereka berdua semakin dekat dan selalu bertemu setiap malam. Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat bersama Siwon. Dia merasa dirinya diakui karena Siwon selalu memuji hasil tulisannya, suaranya, kecerdasannya, serta kejahilannya. Siwon selalu menatap lembut Kyuhyun dan memberikan begitu banyak perhatian yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari siapapun khususnya sang ayah. Kyuhyun tidak sungkan bercerita apapun dan berkeluh kesah kepada Siwon, karena pria tampan itu selalu bersedia menemaninya dan mendengarkan semua ungkapan hati Kyuhyun.

Satu keanehan selalu mengiringi pertemuan Siwon dan Kyuhyun setiap malamnya, dimana semua pelayan di paviliun Kyuhyun termasuk Ryeowook akan tertidur pulas sampai pagi. Sehingga tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah bertemu atau melihat wajah Siwon dan pelayannya Yesung yang bertandang ke paviliun setiap malam. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Menurutnya itu lebih baik, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka dan mengadukan hal itu kepada ayahnya. Baginya kebersamaan dengan Siwon sangat berharga daripada yang lain.

Kehidupan Kyuhyun pun seakan berubah drastis. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya semalaman bersama Siwon dan baru tidur saat menjelang pagi. Siwon dan pelayannya Yesung akan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Paviliun Gaenari sebelum matahari terbit.

Kyuhyun tidak akan terbangun sekalipun Ryeowook berteriak membangunkannya sebelum jam tidurnya tercukupi. Dia akan terbangun sendiri saat tengah hari dan bahkan hampir menjelang sore. Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya Kyuhyun seperti orang kelaparan karena melewatkan sarapan pagi dan makan siangnya, sehingga sanggup menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk nasi beserta lauknya.

"Aku heran padamu, tuan muda." ujar Ryeowook memandangi tuan mudanya makan seperti orang tidak makan selama beberapa hari. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam, sampai bangun jam segini?"

"Hmm, bukan urusanmu." jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh, sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Tuan muda, aku harus bagaimana jika Nyonya Besar bertanya?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Bilang saja aku memang begadang semalaman bermain musik, menulis dan membaca buku, apa susahnya sih?" ujar Kyuhyun santai, kemudian menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. "Lagipula kalau kau ingin mengadu pada eommonim, aku tidak takut. Kenapa? Karena kau juga tertidur saat bekerja padahal belum waktunya tidur."

"Ja–jangan lakukan itu, tuan muda!" seru Ryeowook panik. "Aku juga tidak tahu saat itu tiba–tiba mataku terasa berat dan mengantuk. Aku baru terbangun saat pagi menjelang. Makanya aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa temanmu itu."

"Iya sudah, kalau begitu kau diam saja." Ancaman Kyuhyun ternyata sangat manjur menutup mulut Ryeowook agar tidak melapor kepada eommonim–nya.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu seceria dan sesemangat sekarang," Ryeowook berkata. "Apakah orang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu begitu baik padamu?"

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun, matanya menerawang membayangkan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum padanya. "Siwon hyung sangat memperhatikan aku. Dia memberikan apa yang aku inginkan selama ini." Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman terbaiknya.

Ryeowook sudah menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun sejak dia masih berusia tujuh tahun. Dia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dia tahu apa yang Kyuhyun suka dan tidak suka, mereka sangat dekat mungkin karena jarak usia yang hanya berbeda dua tahun. Ryeowook merasa senang melihat tuan mudanya itu terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat, meskipun dia juga merasakan suatu keanehan.

0o0

0o0

**2 minggu kemudian...**

"Yeeeiiii, aku menang lagi!" Kyuhyun bersorak penuh kemenangan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Kyuhyun mengalahkan Siwon dalam bermain _Baduk_ atau Igo. "Kau tahu, hyung? Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai penuh arti.

Siwon hanya memasang wajah kesal dengan tangan kiri menopang dagunya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah bahagia di atas kekalahannya. Siwon kesal bagaimana bisa pemuda yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya ini bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan dirinya dalam permainan Igo. Kemarin Siwon telah dikalahkan beberapa kali oleh Kyuhyun dalam permainan _Janggi_. Dia sepertinya menyesal telah menantang Kyuhyun bermain Igo yang menurutnya lebih kompleks.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menang." protes Siwon tidak terima.

"Tentu saja bisa." ucap Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri. "Aku ahlinya dalam permainan seperti ini. Baik itu _Janggi _atau Igo aku selalu menang melawan siapapun. Keenam noona–ku pun tidak ada yang pernah menang melawanku."

"Aissh, menyebalkan!" ucap Siwon sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa kau mau main lagi, hyung?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. "Sepertinya kau masih penasaran."

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja."

"Jika aku menang lagi kali ini, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

"Hmm, baiklah." Siwon menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Siwon memulai permainan lebih dulu dan mulai menyusun batu–batu hitamnya di atas papan bergaris kotak–kotak itu. Pihak yang memegang batu hitam yang harus memulai permainan lebih dulu.

Selama permainan berlangsung mata Kyuhyun sesekali melirik atau mencuri pandang ke arah Siwon yang memasang wajah serius. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam Kyuhyun lagi–lagi berhasil mengalahkan Siwon dengan mengambil sebagian besar batu hitam miliknya. Sedangkan batu–batu putih milik Kyuhyun mendominasi seluruh papan dan mengepung batu hitam milik Siwon. Kali ini Siwon pun harus mengakui kekalahannya melawan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku kalah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan perlahan mendekati Siwon yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Siwon dengan mata yang saling bertatapan lekat. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Siwon. Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya.

Penyakit cacar yang diderita Kyuhyun sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, bekas dikulitnya pun perlahan mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tangan kanan Siwon membelai lembut pipi tembam Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

"Cium aku, Siwon hyung..." bisik Kyuhyun.

0o0

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Seoye: **_Seoye_ adalah seni menulis indah atau seni kaligrafi Korea.

**Baduk: ** bahasa Korea untuk permainan papan strategi Igo.

**Janggi:**catur Korea.

Chapter ini lebih ke momen antar Wonkyu biar dapet feel romance–nya coz bakal berpengaruh besar bwt chap–chap berikutnya.

Chapter depan hubungan Wonkyu ga lagi sekadar teman dekat atau _hyung dongsaeng_, tapi udah kyk pasangan kekasih yg dimabuk asmara.. #halah

Ryeowook ngantuk n tidur kira–kira seperti orang yg kena sirep gitu.

Siwon n Yesung itu apa? Hmm, kyknya ga perlu saya jelasin, berdasarkan clue yg ada readers bisa nebak siapa mereka. Iya kan? ;)

**Jeongmal gomawoyo buat semua readers yg udah baca, review, follow n favorit ff saya ini. I love you all.._._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Curious

**THE NIGHT LOVER**

**Chapter 3 : Curious**

.

Terinspirasi dari cerita legenda dan misteri dari Jepang, _**Botan Dourou**__ (Peony Lantern)_ namun karakter, alur dan penceritaan yang berbeda menurut ide dan selera saya sendiri.

.

.

.

Siwon membelai lembut bibir ceri Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan saat ujung lidah basah Siwon mulai menjilati secara lembut permukaan bibirnya hingga terasa lembab. Tanpa ragu pemuda itu membuka bibirnya merasakan lidah Siwon bergerak membelai lidahnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti instingnya membalas permainan lidah dan bibir Siwon yang mulai membangkitkan hasrat terpendamnya. Keduanya saling berciuman dengan gairah yang sama besarnya.

Desahan terdengar dari keduanya di sela ciuman panas itu. Air liur Kyuhyun mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun semakin larut dalam ciumannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu bidang Siwon. Pemuda itu belum pernah merasa dirinya sepanas dan bergairah seperti ini. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping pemuda itu. Cukup lama keduanya saling berpagutan bibir hingga tanpa sadar telah berbaring di lantai kamar.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu." ungkap Kyuhyun terus terang, setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Siwon yang kini berbaring di bawahnya, wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun, pria tampan itu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya sambil menciumi rambut panjang dan hitam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini bersamaku, hmm?" tanya Siwon. Matanya menatap langit–langit ruangan. Kyuhyun semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Siwon. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau tidak ingin kembali kepada mereka?"

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. "Aboeji yang mengasingkanku ke sini, aku tidak akan pulang kalau aboeji tidak menyuruhku pulang."

"Jika aboeji–mu memintamu pulang, bagaimana?" Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap–usap pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu." ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli, pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon.

0o0

0o0

Ryeowook memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati tuan mudanya itu masih tertidur lelap padahal waktu hampir menjelang sore. Ryeowook harus membangunkan Kyuhyun karena majikannya itu belum sarapan dan makan siang hari ini. Selain itu Kyuhyun meminta Ryeowook untuk menemaninya jalan–jalan di sebuah pasar sore ini.

"Hei, tuan muda bangun!" Ryeowook menguncang–nguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut selimut. "Ini sudah mau hampir sore, apa kau tidak mau makan atau mandi? Kyuhyun–ah?"

Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun tanpa embel–embel tuan muda. Dia ingin sekali melakukannya meskipun dia tahu Kyuhyun itu majikannya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun–ah ini sudah mendekati sore!" Ryeowook menarik selimut Kyuhyun hingga terbuka, tapi majikannya itu tidak juga bangun. Kaki Kyuhyun malah bergerak ke sembarangan arah nyaris menendang wajah Ryeowook. "Aissh, kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan? Apa yang dilakukannya semalam?"

"Siwon hyung..." Kyuhyun mengingau.

"Apa–apaan dia? Malah mengingau." Ryeowook menepuk–nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Hei, tuan muda waktunya bangun!"

"Hyuuung..." igau Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata masih terpejam. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Ryeowook hingga pelayannya itu jatuh berbaring di sampingnya. Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook, sang pelayan benar–benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah majikannya ini.

"Eh, apa–apaan dia?" Ryeowook melotot ngeri saat Kyuhyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya seperti hendak menciumnya.

"Hyuungh, saranghae..."

"Kau ini! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima, sambil berusaha menahan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. "Kau sudah gila, tuan muda?"

Ryeowook mendorong kepala majikannya itu agar menjauhinya. Karena kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti, Ryeowook pun memencet hidung Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu tidak bisa bernapas dan segera bangun.

"Awwww!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia kaget saat mendapati Ryeowook berada di sisinya sambil memasang wajah angker. "Yak, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Merusak mimpi indahku saja!"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu, _pabbo_!" geram Ryeowook sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal. "Apa–apaan kau tadi? Ingin menciumku, hah?"

"Aku masih mengantuk!" Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di kasurnya sambil membelakangi Ryeowook. "Tidak usah repot–repot membangunkanku. Aku kan bisa bangun sendiri. Kau mengganggu mimpi indahku!"

"Dengan pria bernama Siwon itu?" Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. "Tuan muda, apa kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah bagiku!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Jangan ikut campur, hyung!"

"Tapi dia kan..."

"Aku bilang jangan campuri urusanku!" tegas Kyuhyun lagi. Pemuda itupun akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tunggu dulu, tuan muda!" panggil Ryeowook mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi, hyung?" Kyuhyun menanggalkan semua pakaian yang dikenakannya untuk segera mandi. "Kalau kau ingin mengomentari masalah pribadiku, aku tidak mau dengar!" Kyuhyun memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi untuk berendam.

"Bu–bukan begitu." ujar Ryeowook sabar. "Bukannya kau minta kutemani berjalan–jalan sore ini?"

"Oh, iya aku lupa!"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan di antara kerumunan orang di pasar yang cukup ramai sore itu. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya adakah pedagang yang menjual sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya di sini. Mata Kyuhyun pun menangkap sebuah benda yang menurutnya unik.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat untuk memperhatikan benda itu lebih jelas, sedangkan di sisi lain Ryeowook sibuk melihat–lihat piring dan mangkuk keramik. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi benda itu.

'Ini bagus jika dipakai Siwon hyung.' pikir Kyuhyun, dia hendak membeli benda itu untuk Siwon. Pemuda itupun memanggil paman yang menjual benda itu.

"Ahjussi, berapa harganya?"

0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun mengaduk–aduk kuas dalam wadah tintanya sambil menghela napas bosan. Sesekali dia akan menggerutu tidak jelas seperti kesal terhadap sesuatu. Kyuhyun meletakkan kuas yang baru saja digunakan olehnya untuk menulis _Seoye_, lalu bertopang dagu dengan wajah cemberut. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, merasakan bosan yang tengah melandanya.

Kemarin Siwon mengatakan tidak akan datang menemui Kyuhyun malam ini dan hal itu membuatnya merasa frustasi karena kesepian. Pemuda itu memandangi _Seoye_ yang baru selesai dibuatnya dengan wajah kesal kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Kyuhyun menulis ungkapan rasa cintanya kepada Siwon di atas secarik kertas menggunakan tinta merah dan hitam.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak datang?" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Membosankan sekali! Aku tidak punya teman bercerita."

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, tampaklah Ryeowook yang berjalan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. "Tuan muda, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ryeowook, berdiri memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Lho, biasanya kau sudah tidur lebih dulu daripada aku." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Eh, benarkah?" Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm, apakah temanmu bernama Siwon–ssi itu tidak datang?"

"Tidak, makanya aku merasa bosan." Kyuhyun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur saja, tuan muda." saran Ryeowook. "Aku sudah memanaskan _Ondol–_nyajadi tuan muda bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun malas. "Gomawo, hyung."

Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun sambil berpikir kenapa malam ini dia tidak merasa ngantuk lebih cepat seperti hari–hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur saja daripada terus dilanda kebosanan seperti ini. Setelah mematikan lilin penerang kamarnya, Kyuhyun mulai berbaring di kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ternyata pemuda ini belum bisa memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun malah memandangi langit–langit kamarnya. Setiap malam Siwon selalu menemaninya sampai pagi dan sekarang pria tampan itu tidak datang.

"Padahal hanya malam ini saja, tapi kenapa aku sangat merindukannya?" gumam Kyuhyun, lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah jatuh hati padanya, lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kujadikan dia milikku. Cho Kyuhyun hanya milikku, hyung."

"Aku mengerti, tuanku. Sejak kau bersama pemuda itu, kau seperti lupa waktu."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang menghubungkan dengan teras dan taman samping paviliun. Beberapa lukisan dan tirai yang tergantung bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Tampaklah Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Saat melewati sebuah cermin Siwon menoleh sekilas menatap bayangan dirinya yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari penampilannya saat ini. Siwon menyeringai tipis lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Baru satu jam berlalu namun Kyuhyun sudah tidur begitu nyenyak. Kyuhyun tidur telentang dengan tangan dan kaki yang mengarah sembarangan dan selimut yang berantakan. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun memandangi wajah pemuda yang terlihat sangat polos seperti bayi jika sedang tidur.

Siwon tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Pria berlesung pipi ini semakin memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, hingga ujung hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Siwon sengaja menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada hidung Kyuhyun secara lembut. Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilati permukaan bibir ceri Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidurnya terusik saat merasakan benda kenyal dan basah sedang menjilati bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut dan sensual. Kyuhyun hanya diam merasakan sentuhan itu, dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Pemuda itu bahkan dengan sengaja membuka bibirnya yang terkatup. Membiarkan lidah itu menyentuh mulutnya lebih intens, kedua tangannya pun tanpa sadar bergerak memeluk leher kokoh itu. Kyuhyun membalas permainan lidah itu dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun setelah membuka matanya. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Sepertinya ada yang begitu merindukan kehadiranku, hmm?" Siwon menyentil hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur, pemuda itu tersenyum cerah lalu mendekap Siwon erat hingga pria itu ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Siwon balas memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi sayang pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Rasanya aku hampir mati bosan jika tidak ada kau." keluh Kyuhyun sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon dengan satu tangan menopang kepalanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Sekarang aku sudah di sampingmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon dan mencengkeram kerah _durumagi–_nya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan tubuh dingin Siwon, justru dia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon.

"Baiklah." Siwon balas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua yang saling berpelukan dan merapatkan tubuh masing–masing. Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan saat Siwon memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun–ah."

"Iya."

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali kepadamu, kan?" Kyuhyun memandang kesal Siwon. "Masa kau tidak mengerti juga, hyung?"

"Aku sudah membaca tulisanmu di meja." ucap Siwon, sambil melirik ke arah meja dimana sebuah kertas tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Dalam kertas itu puisi Kyuhyun tertulis dengan begitu indah dan rapi.

"Kau sudah membacanya berarti kau sudah tahu, kan?" keluh Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu mengulas senyuman lembutnya sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun hingga ke bibirnya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun hingga menyisakan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti darinya. Kyuhyun hendak mencium bibir Siwon, namun pria itu mencegahnya dengan meletakkan dua jarinya di bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang." ujar Siwon menjawab tatapan kesal dan penuh tanya Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menurut dan bersedia bersabar. "Kyuhyun–ah, mulai saat ini kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita sepasang kekasih."

"Jinjja, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Pemuda itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, memandang Siwon dengan perasaan bahagia seperti bunga sakura yang mekar dan berterbangan tertiup angin. Akhirnya pernyataan cintanya dijawab oleh Siwon dengan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Siwon dan menciumi permukaan wajah pria yang baru saja 'resmi' menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyun–ah..." Siwon memegangi kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menatap dalam sepasang mata coklatnya.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman, saling menyalurkan rasa cinta dan gairah yang sama besar dari keduanya. Pria itu menyesap bibir dan lidah basah Kyuhyun penuh nafsu dan tentu saja dibalas sama oleh pemuda itu. Kyuhyun melepas ikatan pita di dada Siwon dengan tidak sabar sambil terus berciuman. Siwon yang mengerti pun melepas sendiri pakaian yang dikenakannya, menampakkan tubuh kekarnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Kyuhyun memandang terpesona tubuh berotot Siwon, merabanya perlahan lalu mengecupinya.

Siwon perlahan melepas ikatan _Hanbok_ tidur berwarna putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyibak kain yang membalut, lalu menurunkannya secara perlahan hingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm, hyunghh..." desah Kyuhyun, saat Siwon beralih menciumi dan menghisap penuh nafsu pundak serta lehernya yang terbuka. Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas membiarkan Siwon mengeksplorasi semua bagian lehernya, sedangkan tangannya meraba punggung kokoh Siwon yang terbuka.

"Kau milikku, Kyuhyun–ah." desah Siwon, lalu menghembuskan napas dinginnya tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun memanas dan menginginkan sentuhan lebih. Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan agar pemuda itu berbaring telungkup di kasurnya. Siwon melepas pakaian Kyuhyun hingga menampakkan punggung putih mulusnya yang sudah terbebas dari bekas cacar, sambil menciumi tengkuk lalu mengulum telinganya.

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun sangat menikmati sentuhan bergairah Siwon yang sangat memanjakan tubuhnya.

Siwon meraba perlahan kulit punggung Kyuhyun yang terasa halus di tangannya, mengecupi lembut tiap inci punggung berkulit seputih susu itu dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika menerima sentuhan menggoda Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah nyaman merasakan sentuhan yang semakin intens memanjakan tubuhnya. Ciuman Siwon semakin turun menuju tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Siwon menurunkan celana yang masih melekat, hingga menampakkan bokong halus dan montok Kyuhyun.

Siwon meremas bokong Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi setiap jengkal kulit seputih susu itu. Kyuhyun meraih salah satu tangan Siwon yang meraba dada dan perutnya, mengarahkannya pada kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sangat terangsang dengan sentuhan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun–ah? Kau?"

"Hyuuung..." Kyuhyun merasa malu karena ini pertama kali baginya. Pemuda itu hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur, sedangkan Siwon tersenyum paham.

"Tak apa, Kyu..." bisik Siwon lembut. "Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan nanti, hmm."

"Ngghh, hyunghhh..." desahan Kyuhyun makin berat, saat tangan Siwon memijat lembut batang kejantanannya secara intens. Jari–jari tangannya meremas alas tidurnya hingga tidak karuan lagi bentuknya saat kenikmatan itu semakin menguasai tubuh dan akal pikirannya. Siwon pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat tak sabar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengerang keras saat puncak itu berhasil diraihnya. Menyemburkan cairan putih yang membasahi kasur juga telapak tangan Siwon.

.

.

"Aarrgh..." Kyuhyun mengerang lebih keras merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat kejantanan Siwon menghujam tubuhnya dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Siwon pun ikut mendesah merasakan miliknya memanas di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon menciumi dan sesekali menggigit lembut tengkuk pemuda itu, salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas kuat kasurnya.

"Hyungghh, aah..." Kyuhyun kembali menyemburkan cairan cintanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, tubuhnya melemas seketika. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang menempel di kasur, napasnya memburu.

"Aaah!" Tak berapa lama kemudian Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya juga. Tubuhnya jatuh melemas di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring telungkup di bawahnya. Napas keduanya sama–sama terengah merasakan sisa nikmat bercinta yang berhasil diraih bersama.

"Aku lelah, hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih, sambil menstabilkan napasnya dengan mata terpejam. Baginya ini adalah pengalaman bercinta pertamanya dan ternyata sangat menguras tenaga.

"Tidurlah, Kyuhyun–ah." bisik Siwon lembut. Pria itu membenarkan posisi tidurnya, berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Siwon pandangi wajah Kyuhyun, sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Siwon berbaring sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang, dahinya dia tempelkan di tengkuk pemuda itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun sama sekali belum tidur, dia masih mengulas senyuman di wajahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang melingkar di perutnya. Malam semakin larut sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyu?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun berujar. "Saat aku terbangun nanti, kau pasti sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Jadi aku belum mau tidur dulu." Siwon menciumi tengkuk Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau sendiri, apa tidak mengantuk?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu tidur sejak bertemu denganmu." jawab Siwon enteng.

"Kau aneh sekali, hyung." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Iya, begitulah aku." Siwon berkata tenang sambil terus menciumi tengkuk pemuda itu, lalu menjilati leher dan telinga belakang Kyuhyun agresif. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah geli merasakan sentuhan Siwon yang mulai menggodanya lagi. "Kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun–ah?" Siwon berbisik seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun, menghembuskan napas dinginnya dan menjilatinya lagi.

"Hyuuung..." Kyuhyun menggeliat geli di pelukan Siwon. "Kita baru melakukannya tadi."

"Tidak masalah." Siwon terus menciumi leher dan pundak Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau menyukai sentuhanku."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon. "Tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu dulu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kasur, berjalan dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja tulisnya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon kembali. Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Siwon sambil membuka kotaknya.

"Aku ingin kau menggantungkannya di serulingmu, hyung." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah _Norigae_ berukuran kecil terbuat dari untaian manik–manik dan jalinan benang berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Ini bagus sekali, Kyu." Siwon memandangi _Norigae _itu. "Kenapa kau pilih warna ini?"

"Warna hitam putih cocok untukmu, hyung."

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun–ah." Siwon tersenyum. Menyimpan kembali _Norigae_ itu ke dalam kotak lalu meletakkannya di samping pakaiannya yang tergeletak.

Tiba–tiba Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon, menatap lekat sepasang mata hitam pria yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Keduanya kembali berciuman, saling melumat bibir masing–masing dengan gairah yang seakan tak pernah habis. Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun telentang di kasur menghadap dirinya, mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum membelai wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Siwon, nyaris seperti bisikan. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjawab dengan ucapan, namun dia menarik tengkuk Siwon dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

Padahal mereka baru saja selesai bercinta setengah jam lalu dan sekarang memulainya lagi. Desahan dan lenguhan kenikmatan dari keduanya kembali terdengar menghiasi kamar itu. Untungnya semua pelayan termasuk Ryeowook sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya hingga tidak perlu terganggu dengan suara–suara dari kamar tuan mudanya itu. Malam ini sepertinya masih menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya hingga menjelang fajar.

.

.

Siwon menciumi kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap, lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Siwon berjalan dengan mengenakan pakaiannya menuju ke depan cermin. Pria tampan itu mengikat pita _jeogori _yang dikenakannyasambil menyeringai memandang pantulan dirinya yang sangat jauh berbeda di dalam cermin.

"Tuan Siwon, boleh aku masuk sekarang?" tanya Yesung dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah, hyung."

Pintu terbuka tampak Yesung berjalan tenang menghampiri tuan mudanya. Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, Yesung sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melayani tuan mudanya itu. Dia membantu Siwon mengenakan _durumagi_ berwarna biru tosca, lalu merapikannya dengan telaten. Yesung pun membantu Siwon mengikatkan pita merah pada bagian dadanya, merapikan ikatan rambutnya, kemudian memasangkan _gat _di kepala Siwon.

"Kau tetap terlihat tampan, tuanku." puji Yesung berdiri di samping Siwon, memandang ke arah cermin.

"Sekarang berbeda, hyung." Siwon mengulas senyumannya.

Yesung berjalan di depan Siwon, membukakan pintu untuknya. Baru saja kaki Siwon hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, namun pria itu berbalik dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung."

Siwon hendak mengambil kotak hadiah pemberian Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di dekat Kyuhyun berbaring. Siwon tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, bergegas meninggalkan paviliun itu selagi langit masih gelap.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah hari, tetapi pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Ryeowook pun harus turun tangan seperti biasa membangunkan tuan mudanya itu. Ryeowook berjalan memasuki kamar tidur Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda, saatnya bangun!" panggil Ryeowook, sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tidur nyenyak. "Tu–tuan muda Kyuhyun..."

Ryeowook dibuat kaget bukan main mendapati keadaan tuan mudanya yang tidur lelap dengan keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun. Hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi bagian privatnya, kasur dan bantal yang terlihat berantakan, serta pakaian Kyuhyun yang berserakan di lantai. Ryeowook yang sangat mengenal Kyuhyun tahu persis majikannya itu tidak pernah tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ryeowook berlutut memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari dekat, dia ingin memastikan bahwa pikirannya tidak salah.

'Apa yang sudah tuan muda lakukan semalam?' batin Ryeowook cemas. Pelayan muda itu meremas kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. 'Apa mungkin dia? Tidak, tidak mungkin!' Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu Ryeowook bisa mencium aroma khas yang melekat pada tubuh, kasur dan selimut Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mulai merasa cemas dan takut membayangkan apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan semalam. Dia pun bergegas meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, bersikap seakan tidak tahu apapun. Ryeowook berusaha menepis pikiran–pikiran negatif yang mulai berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

'Apa mungkin tuan muda Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan pria yang sering diceritakannya itu?' batin Ryeowook dipenuhi tanda tanya. 'Sebenarnya siapa Choi Siwon itu? Kenapa selalu datang menemui tuan muda Kyuhyun saat malam hari? Pagi harinya aku sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan jejaknya.'

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah lagu dengan _Gayageum_ di taman paviliunnya. Ryeowook datang sambil membawakan nampan berisi poci teh serta cangkir keramiknya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia memperhatikan wajah tuan mudanya yang terlihat begitu ceria dan tak berhenti mengulas senyuman selama memetik _Gayageum_.

Ryeowook berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sedang bahagia, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Ryeowook seperti merasa kecolongan, bagaimana bisa ada orang asing masuk ke paviliun ini dan menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan majikannya. Meskipun dia tidak pernah tahu siapa pria bernama Choi Siwon itu, namun dia menyadari ada aneh dengan sosok itu. Bagaimana bisa dia beserta pelayan yang lain ketiduran dan tidak satupun di antara mereka yang tahu siapa orang yang datang bertamu setiap malam.

'Ada yang tidak beres di paviliun ini. Aku harus mencari tahu.' batin Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun selesai memainkan _Gayageum_ lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Ryeowook pun menuangkan teh goji beri yang masih mengepulkan asap ke dalam cangkir. Kyuhyun lantas menghampiri sang pelayan sambil terus mengulas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa curiga.

"Hmmm." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma wangi teh goji beri yang masih hangat. "Kalau kukatakan pun kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Aissh, tuan muda! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Ryeowook kesal. "Biasanya kau akan bercerita padaku, tapi kenapa kali ini tidak?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Kyuhyun nampak berpikir. "Ini sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Jika aku membayangkannya, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

"Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aissh, hyung! Kau tidak akan mengerti!" Kyuhyun bersikap tidak peduli dan memilih meminum teh goji berinya. Wajahnya terasa memanas memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Siwon semalam.

Perasaan curiga Ryeowook akan sosok pria bernama Choi Siwon semakin besar. Ryeowook meyakini bahwa dirinya bisa tertidur pulas sampai pagi pasti juga ada hubungannya dengan tamu tak diketahui wujudnya itu. Ryeowook berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak akan tertidur lagi saat tamu itu datang lagi di malam hari. Pelayan muda itu sudah bertekad ingin mengetahui siapa Choi Siwon itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' tekad Ryeowook dalam hati. 'Ini demi kebaikan tuan muda Kyuhyun juga.'

0o0

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**Ondol :** pemanas atau penghangat ruangan tradisional Korea.

**Norigae** : gantungan tradisional khas Korea yang biasa dijadikan hiasan atau aksesoris yang biasa diaplikasikan pada Hanbok, gantungan pedang, dsb.

Kyknya readers udah tahu Siwon n Yesung itu makhluk halus ya? Tapi yg pasti dia bukan makhluk halus penunggu pohon sakura, klo dy hantu penunggu pohon sakura seharusnya friendly n ga menakutkan. Dia juga bukan Gumiho lho.

Chap ini, saya paling suka scene awal Ryeowook bangunin Kyuhyun dan scene Yesung bantuin Siwon merapikan bajunya di depan kaca itu. #gaadaygnanya

Chap depan bakal terungkap sosok Siwon n Yesung seperti apa.

**Jeongmal gomawoyo buat semua readers yg udah bersedia membaca, mereview, follow n favorit ff saya ini. I love you all..**


End file.
